Three Signs
by Finnishsphinx
Summary: Morgan sees the signs, and makes an interesting discovery. Morgan / Reid
1. Chapter 1 The Signs

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 1/7 -The Signs)

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan frowned, and wasn't quite sure what to think. When he later thought about it, it was probably the first sign that something was going on. The team was gathering their things, ready to head to the airplane, when Reid did something unusual. He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and headed over to a quiet corner to make a call.

"Reid doesn't do that," Morgan thought, "he doesn't have anyone here he would need to inform about his comings and goings. He never needs to cancel his plans for work obligations, since he practically had no life outside of work...." Morgan threw his own travelling bag over his shoulder, and took few steps closer to Reid. He wasn't eavesdropping, he was just curious. He tried to focus on Reid's voice and shut out other noises in the background.

"I'm sorry, the case just came out of nowhere, the plane`s leaving in half an hour. I was looking forward to that too." Reid paused for a moment to listen what the person on the other end of the line was saying. "I know, but I'm still sorry for this. Can we try again when I get back?" Pause. What ever the person on the phone was saying, Reid seemed pleased. A wide smile took over his face.

"Great, I'll call you when I know were coming back." Reid took a quick glance to the other members of the team, who were still gathering their things. Morgan quickly grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it, pretending he was looking for something. "I got to go now. Bye." Reid snapped his phone shut and turned to face the team.

"Everything OK?" Morgan asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

"Everything`s fine, why do you ask?" Reid asked, but the few jitters that went though him made his statement less than convincing.

"Just sounded like you had some plans. You have a honey stashed somewhere, that you haven't told me about?"

Reid folded his arms tightly around his chest, and turned bright red. "What... no.... were did you...." For once the resident genius seemed to be speechless.

"It just sounded like it. If you have something going on, you better make the most of it. As far as I know, your getting so little action, that it already long overdue.""It's not like that, so just drop it." Reid was still bright red but his tone was now a bit angry.

"Hey, I'm not judging, every guy needs relaxation. Maybe even you could loose up a little if -" Morgan took a look at Reid's face and decided to give up. "OK, I'll drop it. For now."

Reid give him a long exasperated look, and walked past him to join the rest of the team.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The second sign showed up on the plane during their flight back, almost two days later. Reid took a seat away from others and dialled a number on his cell. Morgan watched him and tried to figure out what he was saying, but the distance was too big. Even though he couldn't hear anything, the look on Reid's face was talking just enough.

Reid was smiling, leaning on the backrest, looking perfectly happy and at ease. His usual habit of curling his arms defensively around himself, was gone and he seemed to be more relaxed than Morgan remembered seeing him for a long time. The genius definitely had someone, that was now obvious. Someone was waiting for him to come back. When did that happen? Morgan thought that for a minute, but could not figure it out. How come he hadn't noticed it before?

Morgan thought about it for a minute, but then all other questions were replaced by an even more pressing problem... Why did it bother Morgan that much? Shouldn't he be happy for Reid? Morgan shook his head, that wasn't the answer. He did want to see Reid happy. It had to be who-ever-it-was-on-the-phone. There was something about it that made him uncomfortable.

Flipping open his bag, Morgan took out his iPod and settled the buds in his ears. Whatever was bothering him would go away. He chose some soothing jazz from the menu and closed his eyes, trying to drown his thought in the music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The third hint was the final one. After returning to the office, the team started the paper work and the room got very silent. Just steady tapping of fingers on the keyboards echoing from several work stations. Morgan had almost forgotten his earlier thoughts, until Reid got up, digging for his cell phone. Morgan's eyes followed him to a remote corner, where he dialled a number and waited. It was easy to tell the exact moment when his call was answered. His face lit up the same way it had done on the plane. After a moment he ended the call and returned to his table.

The quiet tapping continued.

Half an hour later Morgan was done with his report and raised his head to take a look at Reid. He had already finished and was packing his things in a hurry."Going already?"

Reid deemed surprised. "Yeah, I'm done so I think I better get some sleep. I don't think anyone slept too much last night.""That's true. You need a ride? I'm ready to leave too." Morgan had no idea what made him offer a ride, but now that he thought about it, a pleasant ride with Reid to finish an agonizing case felt oddly soothing for him.

Reid was blushing again and pulled his bag closer to his chest. "Actually, I already have a ride, but thanks for offering."

He turned quickly and left.

Morgan sat still for a minute, his mind racing 100 miles per minute. The chick on the phone was apparently picking Reid up. That was what the last call had been about. For a short moment Morgan's mind told him this was none of his business, but even stronger part of him said he had to see this. Morgan practically leaped up from his chair and followed Reid, keeping a safe distance.

Morgan stepped out of the front door and into the parking area, and looked around for Reid. He finally spotted Reid and hid behind the nearest car. Reid was standing still, waiting for his ride to appear, and after finding the right car headed towards it. Morgan raised his head from behind the car to get a better look.

The driver got up from the car, and Morgan's eyes went wide. The driver wasn't a girl, it was a guy. A very nice looking guy in a tidy suit. Tall, blond with a wide smile.

Reid was smiling that particular smile again, as the guy gently grabbed him and pushed him against the car. Morgan was now frozen to the spot and could only stare. Stranger and Reid were kissing. Long, fiery kisses, that made very clear what was going on between them.

Morgan's mind, which had been uncomfortably noisy before seemed to have burned a circuit, and all was black. He couldn't take his eyes away from the couple, he just looked at them with his mouth wide open.


	2. Chapter 2 Reflecting

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 2/7 -Reflecting)

Author: FinnishSphinxRating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

--------------------------------------------

The drive back home went in a fog. Quite honestly Morgan wasn't sure how he had managed to drive back without hitting a lamp post, while his brain kept replaying the scene he had witnessed. It had never even come up as a possibility. Looking back now he probably should have guessed. The only date Morgan knew about, the one with J.J., had been an absolute fiasco to both parties, and Reid never even seemed that interested in her.

Morgan's mind was wrapped around one single question: "Why did it feel so bad to see Reid kissing that guy?"

Morgan plopped down on his couch, leaned his head back and thought about it. The feeling didn't come from the fact that Reid was into guys. Morgan was just fine with it. It had to be about the guy in question, but why? Morgan knew nothing about him, he was probably a nice guy.

Thoughts went on, circling round and round but never reached a conclusion. Finally Morgan got up and started getting ready for bed. No matter how much his thoughts disturbed him, he had to go to work the next day and he needed his sleep. He dived between the covers, found a nice position and shut his eyes. Once he had laid his tired body to bed, sleep came quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------

The clock on the nightstand glowed green light. Morgan turned to see it and sighed. 04:07. He laid back on the bed and his mind went back to the reason he had woken up in the first place. Again.

The same dream had come to him every night for the last week. He had been in the parking lot again, but this time he wasn't looking from the shadows. Morgan was there, pressing Reid against a car, kissing him vehemently, not that stranger. He could still remember what Reid's lips had tasted like, what it felt like to press himself against that delicate, warm body. Morgan buried his face with his hands. He didn't feel this way because he was jealous, didn't he? He hadn't ever been interested to do anything like that with a man. The memory of Carl Buford had taken care of that. He could appreciate a nice looking guy, but when he thought about doing something more intimate, he went into full blown panic. Why didn't that happen with Reid?

He thought about it and the answer turned out to be simple. It was because it was Reid. Reid, who would never harm anyone, and definitely not Morgan. Reid was brilliant, nice looking, warm man who trusted Morgan, and who Morgan trusted. A loud voice in his mind wanted to add its own comments. It was not just because Reid was safe, or because the kiss had invigorated physical lust for him. They had known each others for years. Morgan paused to let his thought get in correct order and summed it up into one conclusion.

He cared for Reid. Much more than as a friend. He valued him, and wanted him. Morgan could spend the rest of his life pondering it, but the truth would remain the same. Morgan got up and walked to the kitchen. He started brewing coffee, and settled on the counter, looking at the dark liquid dripping slowly into the pot. After he had come to his conclusion about his feelings, he had felt oddly peaceful. It was easier when he knew what was going on, no matter how complicated things could get. There was no great big turmoil. His mind had simply come to a decision and that was it. He had no doubts about his wants, but one big question remained: What was he going to do?

Reid and that guy were obviously doing well. Reid had practically glowed every time the couple had talked on the phone. And even if they did break up, it didn't mean Reid would be interested in Morgan.

Well...Maybe it wasn't that serious for Reid. Morgan had to scrap that idea right away. He just couldn't imagine Reid in a casual fling, it had to be serious. By the time the coffee was ready, Morgan had made up his mind. He was going to wait for a suitable opportunity, and press Reid for information. If there was even a slightest chance for Morgan, he would make his move and hope for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------

Morgan didn't need to wait very long for an opportunity, just five days, thanks to a serial killer in a small town in Nevada. The town had the advantage of most little town, namely accommodation in tiny, sleazy run down motel, where the team was forced to pair up to share rooms. It was few minutes before midnight when they finally got to leave and get some rest, and all team members were planning to take full advantage of it. Reid dropped his bag on the floor next to the bed and looked at Morgan, who close the door behind him.

Reid gave a small sigh and started looking for his wallet. "I'm gonna go get some food, you want me to bring you something?"

Morgan gave him a surprised look. "We have been working for the past 32 hours, don't you want to get some sleep?"

"Yes, but I can't sleep with a crumbling stomach."

"Hate to tell you, but you can't live on coffee alone, not matter how much sugar you put in it."

"You want something or not?" Reid was already opening the door.

"Well, since you are going anyway, I could eat a burger."

"OK, I'll be back soon, I think there was a burger joint few streets from here." Reid grabbed his room key from the dresser next to the door and left.

Morgan's mind was running wild. He had Reid all to himself for the night. Chances like this don't come often. As soon as Reid came back he would start his data mining mission. Reid's trip lasted half an hour and he returned with two Styrofoam containers, and passed another one to Morgan.

"I think that one's yours. A King-size burger with double-everything." Reid grinned and sat on his bed to eat.

"Reid....." Morgan started, but paused to think how he should start this.

"What?" Reid asked while chewing a mouthful of food."Can I ask you about-" Morgan stammered. "I mean, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay,` Reid mumbled and swallowed a piece of his burger. "What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3 Opportunity

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 3/7-Opportunity)

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

-------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Morgan took a deep breath and got up from his position on the bed."That case in Seattle last.... I saw you.... after it."

"After what?" Reid looked genuinely puzzled.

"After you left the office, in the parking lot." Morgan's words were followed by a long silence. The blush creeping up on Reid's face made it obvious he knew what Morgan meant.

"Why.... Why didn't you say something before?" Reid finally stammered.

"I wanted to figure things out by myself first. After that I just waited for a good moment to talk to you.

"Reid gave him a bemused look. "Something _you _had to figure out. I'm sorry, but I can't see anything in this that would require any pondering from _you_."

Now it was Morgan's turn to feel his face heating up. "Well, I did figure out something anyway. I just want some answers from you, and if you don't wanna talk about it later, then we can do so."

Reid swayed back and forth on the bed, both arms curled around his chest, considering the situation. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Morgan relaxed a bit, and sat down on his own bed. "First of all, who is was that guy, and how did you meet him?"

Reid still seemed to be looking for an escape, but decided to surrender. "His name is Mark, and we met about two months ago during a case."

"What case? I've never seen the guy before."

"The Johnson case. Prentiss and me interviewed him on suspect's finances. He works in an investment company. Anyway, later when we were gathering the evidence for the preliminary hearing, he asked me out."

"And you agreed? Why?"

Reid looked taken aback. "Why not? It's not that common that someone asks me out."

"That's not what I meant. I mean-" Morgan took a moment to think how to put it. "How is it going?.... I mean.... Do you really like him?"

Reid weighted the question for a moment. "It's going, I guess. He likes me and I think I like him. We have fun together. I don't know how serious it's gonna get, but it's been good so far."

"You_ like_ him. Do you think that's all it's gonna be? Or do you think you may someday love him?"Morgan waited. If the answer was `yes`, he would have to forget it.

"I don't know. I like him, but I honestly don't know about that." Reid looked down and tried to collect his thought. "It's just...."

"What?"

Reid's voice was sounded very small. "It's nice when somebody likes you. It doesn't happen that often."

Morgan hadn't expected that and it took him a while to get back on tracks."Everyone in the office likes you.""As a co-worker or a friend. It's not the same thing.""I like you."

Reid raised his head to get a got look at Morgan. That was all the encouragement Morgan needed, and he pushed astonished Reid on his back on the bed and carefully kissed him. At first Reid was too stunned to move, but as soon as he got his faculties in order he pushed Morgan off of him. "What are you doing?""I told you: Like you, and hell of a lot more than that Mark guy."

Morgan was still trying to catch his breath after the kiss. "If you give me a chance, I would be so much better for you than him."

"Morgan, you can't just announce you want me and expect me to ditch him because of you. Since when have you even wanted me that way?" Reid was nervously pushing his hair behind his ear. "Is this just because you figured out I was seeing somebody? Are you just jealous?"

Morgan was surprised. He hadn't expected Reid to focus on that aspect."No, that's not it. Okay, I was jealous, but not the way you think. That whole episode just made me think."

"About what?"

"About how good we would be together. I knew I cared for you as a friend, and when I put the pieces together they just fit."

Morgan couldn't think of anything else to say. It was now up to Reid. "What do say?"

Reid trotted from one end of the small room to the other one and back again, like a trapped cat. Finally he leaned against the wall and fixed his eyes on Morgan. "You mean you really want me?" His voice was filled with uncertainty. Morgan sensed which way Reid was going and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Pretty boy, I want you more than I've wanted anybody else."

Very slowly a smile appeared on Reid's face. "You haven't called me that for a while."

Before Morgan had time to realize what was happening, Reid had crossed the room and pinned him to the mattress. Reid pressed his lips to Morgan's and Morgan could do nothing but surrender. Kiss turned quickly from slow and timid to passionate. Morgan let his hands slid up and down Reid's back, enjoying the feel of warm flesh under the layers of fabric. Finally both men had to separate for a while simply to breathe.

"I think that means _yes_." Morgan panted and enjoyed the feeling of full body contact. Reid stayed laying on top of him and made no move to escape.

"Yes, but ..."

"But what?" Morgan asked and started nibbling Reid's neck.

"But we need to wait."

"Wait for what?" Morgan fixed his eyes on haven't.

"Wait, till I break it up with Mark. I don't want to play that kind of games. I want to do this right from the start."

Morgan gave him a smile and kissed him again. They had waited for years, they could wait for a while longer. "Okay, we can do that."

Reid let out a sigh a relief and settled his head in Morgan's chest. Both were too exhausted to even think about moving."Can we sleep like this?" Reid mumbled, sleep already taking over.

"You think I would let you go back to your own bed?" Morgan grinned. "Good night, Pretty Boy."


	4. Chapter 4 The BreakUp

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 4/7 -The Break Up)

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

------------------------------------------

The team had the case wrapped up by the afternoon, and didn't need to stay another night in the dingy motel. Entering the plane Morgan had taken the seat next to Reid. They hadn't told to anyone what had happened yet, and they couldn't really do anything too touchy, but Morgan enjoyed a chance to lean close to Reid and go through the case, piece by piece, till both could get it out of their system. They also had a chance to talk about things they had put on the backburner for the day to focus on work.

Half an hour before landing Reid got up and walked to his usual little corner to make a call.

Morgan kept his eyes on Reid the entire time, and the change was obvious. There was nothing happy or relaxed in him. Reid was uncomfortable, taking turns between fiddling his sweaterwest and tucking his hear behind his ear, like he had no idea what to do with his free hand. He ended the call and got back to his seat.

"How did it go?" Morgan had to ask, even though he knew Reid would rather not talk about it. Reid took a deep breath and leaned against the back of his seat.

"I'm meeting him tonight. In a coffee shop, I thought it was better not to do it at my place or go to his."

"Yeah, probably. Your not having second thoughts, are you?"

"I'm not." Reid gave him little smile. "But I'm not really looking for to this, I just have to get it done."

Morgan looked around and placed his hand on Reid's, giving it a little squeeze. "You just need to do it once, and that's it."

Reid looked uncertain. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you meet me outside the coffee shop after I've... done it?"

"Of course, I'll be there." Morgan gave Reid a grin, and leaned closer to whisper. "Can't wait for it. After that's over, your mine. Aren't you?"

"I'm not going to feed your ego like that, it's too humongous already." Reid grinned. After a teasing pause he continued.

"But yes, I'll be yours. And you'll be mine, don't you forget that."

"Believe me, I won't."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan looked at his watch and started tapping his fingers against his car's dashboard. Reid had asked him to be there at seven, but it was now quarter past. Morgan twisted his neck to the side to see the coffee shop on the other side of the street. He was just about to get out of the car and go see what was going on when he saw Reid. He was walking quickly, almost running, and clutching the strap of his messenger bag.

Reid opened the car door and sat down. He was obviously shaking and tried to keep his voice steady.

"Thanks for coming."

Morgan took a good look at Reid and wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder, pulling him to rest against his shoulder. "What happened in there? How did he take it?"

Reid sniffed and cleared his throat. "Not well."

Reid didn't say more and didn't move from Morgan's arms, so Morgan waited and held him. After some time Reid pulled himself back to his own seat, and wiped away few teardrops, that had fell on his cheeks.

"He got pretty upset and it all became a big scene in the middle of the cafe."

"What did he do, did he get angry?" Morgan was now on full protection mode.

"No, he wasn't angry, just shocked. He started this big speech about how much he loves me and how he would make everything better. I don't think he heard anything I said. Finally the owner came and asked him to leave."

"Why did you stay so long inside?"

Reid shrugged and pulled a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I just needed to calm down a bit. And I wasn't sure if he was still outside the cafe, I didn't want to go through another scene."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Just take me home. Please. I just want to go to bed and forget the whole day."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan yawned and stretched himself carefully, trying not to wake up Reid. The genius was wrapped around him like a human sized octopus, and radiated body heat like a radiator. During the past three weeks after they had got together Morgan had made startling discovery. He had realized that he actually enjoyed waking up next to the same person every morning.

Or to be exact, waking up next to Reid.

Morgan lounged on his back and let his mind wonder. His time with Reid had caused some changes he wouldn't have guessed. Sex with Reid was awesome, but for once he had actually spent time together wrapped around each other on the couch or on the bed without actually doing anything. Morgan simply enjoyed the closeness, and the touch of soft skin against his. He wasn't sure why, but he had no intention to complain. When things are good you better enjoy it.

Morgan was torn from his musings by a shrieking voice. He looked around and find the cause of the noise. Reid's cell phone was ringing on the bedside table. Morgan grabbed Reid's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Wake up, you got a call."

Reid snapped away from sleep, and pulled himself up in bed. He picked up his glasses from the table and tapped the cell open.

"Hello." Reid paused and an exasperated look appeared on his face. He cut the call and snapped the phone shut.

"What was that about" Morgan asked and got halfway up to lean his head on his hands.

"It was nothing, just a prank call. Let's just go back to sleep."

Morgan took a good look at Reid's face and snapped the bedside lamp on. "There's something going on, I can see it in your face." Reid looked at him, and finally sighed.

"That wasn't the first call. The caller just waits till I answer and then hangs up."

"Well, how many have you had?"

Reid was silent for a moment.

"Including this one... twenty-one."

"How come you didn't tell me! When did it start? And how come I haven't noticed it before?"

"About two weeks ago. First there was just one call a day, but it has continuously escalated. After the first few calls I kept my phone on mute, and just had the vibration on."

Morgan was now fully awake and his mind was running quickly towards the obvious conclusion.

"Two weeks, it has to be that guy."

Reid looked embarrassed, and nodded. "That's what I thought too. I asked Garcia track down the calls, off the records."

"And?"

"And they were made from various payphones. When the call came at night it was made from a phone near my place, when I was at Quantico, the call was made from a phone near by."

"Reid, you know what that means, the guy is stalking you! Did you tell Hotch about it?"

"No. There's no way to connect the phone calls to him, and without that there's no way to link him to stalking."

"Reid, we'll figure out a way to solve this. At least talk to Hotch about it."

"Right now there is nothing to do. Let's just go to sleep."

Morgan grunted, but got down to bed again and turned down the light.

Reid got himself wrapped around Morgan again and sighed. "And I know what you are thinking. You will not go and beat him up."

"Okay...." Morgan murmured. "But we have to come up with some kinda solution."

"We'll figure out something. For now, we should just be happy he hasn't done anything worse than prank calls." Reid placed his head against Morgan's shoulder and buried his face in the crook of Morgan's neck.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Caller

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 5/7 -Unknown Caller)

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm done, you want me to wait for you?" Reid parked himself next to Morgan's desk.

"You don't need to, I'm still gonna be here for at least an hour. How bout you go to your place and I'll join you when I'm done? I could pick up some Chinese on the way."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Reid grabbed his coat and bag, and left. Morgan let out a sigh and moved his attention back to his paper works. The faster he would get them done, the faster he could leave.

Morgan focused on his reports, and when his cell phone started ringing he had to take a look at his watch. It had been almost hour and a half since Reid had left. He flipped the phone open and checked the caller ID.

"Reid? What's going on, are you too hungry to wait?" The only answer was sobbing. Something was seriously wrong. "Reid, you okay?" Morgan was starting to panic.

"M-m-m-m-organ.." Reid sounded like he was gasping for air, and alarm bells were ringing in Morgan's head.

"Wait there, I'm on my way." Morgan leaped up from his seat and left.

-----------------------------------------

The trip to Reid's place took fifteen minutes, mainly due to some serious speeding over the limits. Morgan rushed to the hallway and spotted Reid. He was sitting in the corridor, his back against the wall, and his knees pulled to his chest. Reid had

wrapped his hands around himself and was shaking like a leaf. Morgan leaned down to him and put his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Reid, are you okay? What's going on?"

Reid couldn't get a word out of, he just grabbed Morgan and pulled him against himself and buried his face in his neck. Morgan realized the door to Reid's apartment was partly open and put two and two together.

"Reid, is there something in your apartment?" Morgan tried to sound as calming as he could. Reid only nodded and sniffed. "Okay, I'll go check it out. Are you gonna be OK here?" Reid nodded and let go of Morgan and leaned against the wall instead. Morgan pulled his gun out and shoved the door open all the way. He stepped in, realizing right away what had scared Reid.

The apartment was a mess. Reid had never been the tidiest person around, but his place was never in this state. The place had been ransacked, things thrown on the floor, and some of them crushed to pieces. Morgan placed his gun back to the holster. Something was making a screeching sound under his shoe and he leaned down to pick it up.

It was a framed picture of the team. An old picture, taken before Elle had left. The glass was shattered, and the shards of glass had cut little tears on the photo.

-----------------------------------------

"What the hell were you thinking!" Hotch slammed the door of his office shut. "When one of my agents is threatened I want to know about it. Prank calls are one thing, but if this guy is breaking into his apartment, this is serious."

"I know." Morgan sighed. "But there was nothing to connect the guy to the calls, so Reid though it was better to wait."

"I don't care what he thought, you should have told me." Hotch sat down behind his desk. "And you and Reid..... Would you clarify this for me? You two are...What exactly?"

Morgan peaked to the bullpen between the blinds. It was better to just be honest about it. " Were together. For some time now."

"I see. And this guy is Reid's ex, is that right?" Morgan nodded. Hotch leaned back in his chair. "That's quite a mess."

Prentiss knocked on the door and stepped in. "I just talked to the guys who are handling the break-in. The guy didn't even try to cover his trails. His prints are all over the apartment."

"The guy has a record?"

"No, we got his prints from the company he works for, they take them from all of their employees."

"Have they found him yet?"

"They went to his apartment, but he hasn't been seen there for few weeks. He hasn't gone to his work place either. They are distributing his name and picture for all local units."

"Good, could you tell Reid I want to see him?"

Emily left and Morgan twisted the blinds shut. "Hotch, is this gonna be a problem? Me and Reid, I mean."

"No, I don't think so. But things would have been a lot easier if you had told me about all this before things got this far."

Reid came in and shut the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I would normally scold you about hiding this, but I think you have had enough excitement for one day."

"I know we should have, but at the time-" Reid was interrupted by his cell phone. He dug it from his pocket and opened it. "_Unknown caller_, I think it's him."

Both Hotch and Morgan leaped up. Morgan opened the door and yelled out for Prentiss.

"Hurry, tell Garcia to track down the call to Reid's cell, the guy's on the line right now."

Reid snapped the phone open and put the call on the speaker.

"Mark, is it you?"

After moment of silence, a man's voice came through the speaker.

"Reid, I've missed you. Your voice on the phone isn't enough."

"Is that why you broke into my apartment?"

Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder for support.

"You didn't use to mind when I came to your place. I saw what you have done there. You've brought that creep there, haven't you? To the same apartment where we used to go to. I loved you so much. I still do. Why didn't you want me?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want you. I... I had to make a choice."

"And it wasn't me. I would have given you everything I have. But you picked that ape you work with, I have seen you with him."

"Mark, just... just think about this calmly. You wasn't done anything, that couldn't be fixed. Let me help you."

"No, this can't be fixed. You may have left everything behind easily, but that isn't even an option for me. I love you and I can't help it. I've gone past the point of no return."

All three men waited silently for more. Then it came.

Not a human voice, but a gun shot.

The line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Title: Three Signs (Chapter 6/7 -Escape)

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

------------------------------------

"They found him." Prentiss walked in and shut the door.

Hotch leaned over his desk. "Where was he?"

"Outside."

"What do you mean _outside_?"

"I mean outside, on the parking lot."

"The guy was here?"

"They found him in his car."

"And he was....?"

"Yes."

Hotch leaned back in his chair and weighted the situation.

"Morgan, where's Reid?"

"He's with Garcia." Morgan sighed. Reid hadn't said a word after the phone call. On the other hand, Garcia couldn't stop talking and had gone straight to her Mother Hen mode. "You want me to tell him?"

"No, it's probably better if I do this myself."

"Will there be repercussions?"

"For Reid? No. But he'll be put on two weeks mandatory leave. The department shrink will evaluate his state after that."

------------------------------------------

Morgan didn't see Reid until an hour later when Reid came back to the bullpen. Reid looked even more fragile than usually, and his eyes were obviously red from crying.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. How are you holding on?"

Reid curled both his arms around himself. "As well as you would expect, I guess. Can I..."

"What?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't think I can go to..."

"Of course, I was thinking you would stay with me. I wouldn't have let you go back to your place after the break in, even if you wanted to."

"Good, that's good...I'll just need to go get some of my stuff."

"From your place? Not alone, I'm coming with you."

"Morgan, you don't need to-"

"I'm coming with you, and that's it. Wait here, I'll just tell Hotch we are leaving."

------------------------------------------

Morgan watched from the bedroom door, as Reid collected his things to couple of bags. The lock on the front door had been replaced, but the interior of the tiny apartment would need a thorough clean up before Reid could come back there. Reid gave another bag to Morgan and glanced around the apartment.

"Did you get everything you'll need?"

"I think so. Let's just leave."

------------------------------------------

Morgan snapped awake and blinked. They had fallen asleep on the couch watching some late night reruns. He looked around, but couldn't find Reid. He got up and followed a scent of fresh coffee to the kitchen. Reid was sitting by the table, leaning against it with a mug full of well sugared coffee in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Morgan took the seat next to Reid.

"I had a nightmare, and I decided to stay up."

"It's almost two in the morning, you should try to get some rest."

"I can't." Reid paused for a minute. "He was here."

"Who?"

"Mark, he was in my dream. That's why I woke up."

"Reid, he's dead. You know that." Morgan put his arm around Reid's shoulder and pulled him against his chest.

"I know that. But when I close my eyes he is here. Or when I hear noises from the street. Or when neighbour slams his door. No matter how well I know he's gone, he's still here."

"It's been less than 24 hours, it'll go away."

"I guess... Please, don't be mad at me."

Morgan was stunned, but tried to sound reassuring. "I'm not mad at you. Your reaction is completely normal."

"I didn't mean that.. I mean... I'm leaving in the morning."

"Back to your place? No you don't!"

"No, not there, I.. I booked myself on the morning flight to Vegas."

"To Vegas."

"Yeah. I'll be off duty for two weeks and I... I think it's better if I try to process all of this somewhere else. Besides, I haven't seen my mom since last Christmas."

"I can understand that, but do you think it would really help you?" Morgan wasn't really sure if he should let him leave. He wanted to keep Reid where he could keep an eye on him.

"I didn't know, but.. I need to go. Everywhere here... no matter how much I remind myself he's gone..." Reid buried his face to the shoulder of Morgan's shirt. "Everywhere I look, he's there. I wasn't this scared of him when he was alive." He sniffed and wiped away a single tear. "I've never before felt scared and guilty all at once."


	7. Chapter 7 Normal

Title: Three Signs, Chapter 7/7 - Normal

Pair: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------

Morgan punched his pillow few times and plopped back on the bed. It had been a week since Reid had flown to Las Vegas. He had called few times, but Morgan could feel something wasn't right.

"Why should things be right?" Another half of his mind reminded. "A guy shot his brains out, because Reid left him. Nothing about this thing is right." But.. He still didn't regret getting together with Reid. No matter how he thought about it, he didn't regret it. Morgan didn't know if Reid did, though. He hadn't said anything on the phone, but he had to wonder if this was actually worth it. Maybe he didn't want to come back at all. Maybe he was going to stay in Vegas...

Morgan was about to get up and go watch some TV when the doorbell rang. He got up from the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from the closet on his way downstairs. He opened the door and froze on the spot.

"Hey, Morgan." Reid said timidly and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Can I... Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." Morgan was still to stunned to say anything else. His first response was to pull Reid against him, but he wasn't sure how Reid would react. "I thought you would be in Vegas for another week. Until the evaluation, I mean."

"That was the plan but I.. I thought about things and I.. I needed to try to fix some things." Reid wandered to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What things?" Morgan had a nasty feeling he was about to get dumped.

"Everything, really. The whole thing with Mark. I felt so guilty-"

"Reid, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault!"

"I know that. But I needed to come to that conclusion on my own. It took a while, but after that one thing was clear, all the other things started to make more sense."

Morgan sat down next to him on the couch. "Go on."

"It made me question my decisions." Reid's voice was so small, Morgan could hardly hear it. "Looking back now... I think... I think I would make the same decision even if I knew how it would end. And now I need to think how I want to deal with the future."

"What do you want from the future?"

"I want Normal. I mean I know that _normal_ isn't a very fitting description for our lives. Our work alone makes that pretty impossible, but I think.. I think we are each others Normal. You know, that thing that keeps us attached to the real world when everything goes crazy."

"I think your right about that." Morgan smiled.

"So, that's why I came back. I wanted my life back. It's not perfect, and other people may not understand it, but it's my life, and I like it the way it is."

"That's how it should be." Morgan paused. "I'm glad your back. For a while I wasn't sure if you were going to..."

"Leave permanently? I thought about that, but I have too many reasons to stay." Reid blushed and fixed his eyes on his hands. "You were one of the biggest reasons."

Morgan couldn't come up with anything to say, so he simply grabbed Reid and pulled him closer for a tight hug.

"Morgan.. Morgan." Reid gently removed Morgan's hand and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going..? Morgan asked.

"We are going. I told you I wanted my life back as it was. Starting from you." Reid gave him a little smile, took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan let out a contended sigh. It had been a while since he had felt this good. Reid's weight pressing on him served as a pleasant reminder, that Reid had stayed. Reid had every reason to leave, but he had stayed. Morgan opened his eyes to take a look at him. In the dark bedroom he could see Reid's pale skin glowing against Morgan's.

"Are you awake?" Reid mumbled and nuzzled his cheek against Morgan's chest.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"I was thinking that you shouldn't go back to your apartment."

"Well, at least not for a while. It's still an absolute mess-"

"No, I meant you shouldn't go back to live there at all."

"You mean.."

"I mean you should stay here." Morgan waited for an answer, but silence got longer

and longer. Finally Reid answered.

"I think so too. But right now.."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move from this spot until the weekend is over." Reid lifted his head a bit and placed a kiss on the side of Morgan's neck.

Morgan grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Sounds good, Pretty Boy."


End file.
